Orochi
Orochi is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. A Hoshidan Diviner who once served the late Queen Mikoto and is the childhood friend of Kagero, Orochi is a bubbly, fun-loving individual who delights in playing pranks on others. Profile Born to a noble house in Hoshido, Orochi's parents once worked in the castle as imperial Diviners. According to Orochi, her parents were not well-respected owing to the unpredictability of the fortunes that they told; just as they were able to determine good fortunes, there was also a chance for them to descry bad ones. Despite the ominous reputation that her family was branded with, Orochi was bequeathed a tremendous display of kindness by Mikoto when she made the controversial decision to hire her as a personal retainer. Known to be best friends with Kagero since childhood, Orochi first met her when she went to gather herbs near Kagero's home and accidentally dropped her basket into a river. The two ended up falling into the river trying to retrieve the basket, and they have remained close compatriots ever since. Some time before the events of Fates, Orochi had a vision that Mikoto would die in a future incident. Although not very clear on the circumstances revolving around her liege's impending death, she warned her of the danger presented to her life nevertheless. Despite this, she was unable to prevent the tragedy that occurred soon after. Birthright Following the conclusion of a battle waged between Corrin and a band of Nohrians led by Silas in Chapter 7, Orochi and Saizo enter the scene bearing dire tidings. Having sustained a number of injuries from a battle that had broken out away from Fort Jinya, they reveal that Ryoma and Takumi have both gone missing. She then promptly decides to join Corrin's army to aid them in their cause to repel the Nohrian invasion. Orochi subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. Conquest Orochi appears in Chapter 13, where she, alongside Takumi, Reina and Scarlet, leads a rebellion uprising that has broken out in Cheve. The rebels clash with Corrin's army when the latter is deployed by Garon to eliminate them. Despite the best effort of the rebels, they are eventually defeated in the ensuing battle. Although Orochi's fate thereafter is not explicitly mentioned, it is very likely that she is executed by Hans off-screen, along with a majority of her allies. Revelation Orochi makes her first appearance in Chapter 8, where she, Saizo and Yukimura are stationed at Fort Jinya after the battle between Hoshido and Nohr in the Plains of Hoshido concludes. Corrin eventually arrives at the fort in hopes of gaining support from Hoshido, but they are instead viciously branded a traitor and attacked on sight. Despite the best efforts of the Hoshidan army, they are eventually defeated. Despite her defeat, Orochi continues to be adamant on maintaining her distrust, insisting that Corrin brought Mikoto and the slain Hoshidans back to life before she will be convinced of their sincerity due to her grief. Saizo then decides to sacrifice himself up in order to kill Corrin, but Kaze and Sakura intervene in the nick of time to stop him. When the two follow up by resolving to accompany Corrin, Orochi and Saizo begrudgingly allow them to depart from Fort Jinya without any further conflict. Orochi next appears in Chapter 11, where she accompanies Saizo and Reina on a mission to rescue Kagero, who had been captured by the Ninjas of Mokushu. While in the midst of their search for Kagero, the band stumble upon Corrin's army, who have entered the forest to locate Saizo. Saizo chooses to believe in Corrin's goodwill at this point and decides to aid their cause with Orochi and Reina silently following suit. Orochi subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Personality Contrary to her antiquated style of speech, Orochi is a rather playful and fun-loving individual. This fact surfaces through the vast majority of her supports, where she delights in teasing her conversational partners, and even those who are portrayed as somber and grim are not spared. Her supports with Takumi reveals this, where she teases him about his childhood, like playing with dolls, and her support with Saizo also reveals this, as she persists in attempting to irritate him until she successfully strikes him in his weak spot by reminding him of an embarrassing situation that took place during their childhood. Through this same example, it is evident that Orochi has a tendency for not recognizing the limits of her teasing, to the point where she winds up deriving amusement at the expense of her conversational partners' immense discomfort. Despite her playfulness, Orochi is also portrayed as an immensely competitive person, particularly with regards to her medical and magical capabilities. This fact is unveiled through her supports with Hayato and Nyx, where she openly issues them challenges to compare their skill in the art of identifying rare herbs, concocting potions and practicing offensive magic respectively. She also loves telling fortunes when being giving herbs, like with Hinata, Silas and Jakob, where she will tell truthful or meaningless fortunes. Orochi has also been depicted as a rather sentimental person, cherishing each and every one of the bonds that she has forged. This fact is particularly evident in her supports with her childhood friend Kagero, where she is the only known person to appreciate Kagero's eccentric brand of painting. In addition to this, Orochi also reveals that she has attached intense sentimental value to a card depicting a brook-and-water scenery that Kagero had drawn for her during their childhood, regarding it as a symbol of their friendship. In some of her supports, Orochi will sometimes refer to herself in third person. Orochi is said to be the loudest laughter in the army. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld= Tome - D |Item= Rat Spirit }} |-|Revelation Chapter 11 - Mutual Enemies= Tome - D |Item= Ox Spirit Vulnerary }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 13 - Uprising |-|Normal= Tome - C Staff - D |Item= Calamity Gate }} |-|Hard= Tome - C Staff - C |Item= Calamity Gate }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - A Staff - B |Item= Calamity Gate }} Revelation Chapter 8 - Traitor's Brand |-|Normal= Tome - D |Item= Rat Spirit }} |-|Hard= Tome - C |Item= Rat Spirit }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - B |Item= Rat Spirit }} Growth Rates Class: |35% |10% |80% |60% |30% |40% |25% |55% |} |35% |5% |85% |60% |30% |35% |25% |60% |} |55% |15% |75% |60% |25% |50% |30% |55% |} Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | +3 | +2 | -2 | -1 | -2 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Kaden * Azama * Hinata * Subaki * Hayato * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Laslow (Revelation) * Odin (Revelation) Other Supports * Corrin (Female) * Rinkah * Kagero * Oboro * Nyx (Revelation) * Orochi's child Overall Base Class Orochi is an Diviner with an impressive Magic growth and solid Skill and Resistance growths, but she trades this for dangerously low HP and Defense, rendering her incapable of effectively fending against physical foes. Orochi also has a very bad Speed growth and base, crippling her damage and effectively removing her ability to dodge. Orochi's personal skill, Capture, makes her one of two units in Fates who are able to Capture foes. Since many enemies the player will encounter tend to have low resistance, Orochi can capture most of them after being whittled down by others. This will help greatly on a Birthright Lunatic playthrough where some generic units are relatively useful for the player if needed. This capturing feature is greatly limited on Revelation, as every enemy after Chapter 18 will be Vallites (who cannot be captured), making it only useful for some Paralogues and skirmishes if the player creates some. As a Diviner, Orochi starts off with Magic +2, which, like all stat-boosting skills, is only effective in earlier chapters but best abandoned for better skills with unique effects with progress. She will later learn Future Sight for a chance to double her battle experience gains, which is good for training but lost later to more combat oriented assisting skills. Orochi's two natural promotion options are the Onmyoji and Basara classes. The Onmyoji class further enhances her Magic potency by boosting the stats that she is already strong in. Rally Magic is one of the skills that she stands to learn, and can be used to assist other magical units. Tomefaire is the other skill learnt in this class, and is one that further amplifies the damage output of her magical attacks. As a Basara, Orochi's stats are more balanced out, with her HP growth most notably increased to 55%. Rend Heaven is one of the skills she stands to learn in this class, and is the only offensive skill she has natural access to. Given Orochi's high Skill, Rend Heaven is best equipped on her, as she will be able to activate it frequently to effectively exploit its damage-boosting properties, though it sees the greatest boost when engaging against Magic enemies. Quixotic is the other skill that she learns, and is one that boosts the Hit Rate of both herself and her opponent in battle by 30%, allowing her to better strike her enemies with more accuracy. It also boosts her skill activation rates, although she should capitalize this skill by mainly engaging enemies who are either unable to retaliate or do not possess Skill-stat-activated skills. Secondary Class Orochi's secondary class is the Apothecary, entailing the Merchant and Mechanist promotions. Given her stat strengths, this class set is mainly for utility. As an Apothecary, Orochi learns Potent Potion and Quick Salve, both of which only work well when she is made to be a heavy potion user. As a Merchant, one of the skills Orochi learns is Profiteer, allowing her to acquire Gold Bars to boost the army's funds. Spendthrift is the other skill learnt, and which will allow her to expend gold bars for extra damage, which can be useful to score kills or perhaps provide the extra damage needed to capture tougher foes without having other units having to assist and potentially kill the desired target. As a Mechanist, Orochi has access to Golembane, a skill that is not very useful, given the perpetual lack of Stoneborn and puppet-based enemies in the game. Replicate, conversely, can be used to allow her to function in two different sections of any given battlefield. This will further boost Orochi's already good offence and also open more opportunities for her to capture foes. Friendship Class Sets * Rinkah - Rinkah provides the Oni Savage class set to Orochi, entailing the Oni Chieftain and Blacksmith promotions. This is an extremely difficult class to make Orochi perform well in, due to her Strength growth being too low to take advantage of the axes/clubs that are on offer for her to use; alternatively, you can give her a Bolt Axe, which can make use of her incredibly high Magic growth. The skills from Oni Savage generally aren't too useful; Seal Resistance can be good to bring back to her base class set to whittle down enemies' Resistance until she can make them weak enough to finish off, but Shove is overall very situational, and there are other skills on offer that can be more useful. From the two promotions, Oni Chieftain emphasizes turning Orochi into an anti-mage unit due to her boost to her Magic and Resistance growths, despite the decline in her Health growth. Death Blow is the best skill she can obtain from this class as it improves her Critical rate on the Player Phase complemented by her high Skill growth, she can switch back to other magic classes after getting this skill. On the other hand, Blacksmith attempts to make her a more skill-reliant unit, most notably reducing her naturally high Magic growth quite a lot in return for a measly increase in Luck and a surge of her Skill growth. Oni Chieftain is the ideal class to keep her in if you intend to keep her in this class set, as it gives her the ability to use tome/scrolls to make use of her high Magic growth. * Kagero - Kagero provides the Ninja class set to Orochi, entailing the Master Ninja and Mechanist promotions. There is little practical purpose to achieving A+ with Kagero: Orochi already has access to the Mechanist class, and Master Ninja gives her Lethality (which won't activate much due to her only above average skill) and Shurikenfaire, which is of little value to her due to her low strength growth. * Oboro - Oboro provides the Spear Fighter class set to Orochi, entailing the Spear Master and Basara promotions. As she can naturally gain access to Basara from her default class line, the only benefit she get is from the Spear Master class, which would not help her as much. * Nyx - Nyx provides the Dark Mage class set to Orochi, entailing the Sorcerer and Dark Knight promotions. Sorcerer improves her Magic and critical rate while allowing her to use the S-rank Excalibur, one of the few S-rank weapons that does not reduce the user's offensive stats. On the other hand Dark Knight gives Orochi potential access to Lifetaker, which may help fix her low durability provided that she actually kills the enemies (which shouldn't be too hard if she uses Tomes/Scrolls or magic weapons) Quotes Refer to Orochi/Quotes. Possible Endings Orochi - Secret Keeper (大人の呪い師 Otonano Majinaishi lit. Adult Conjuror) : Orochi continued to work for the royal family, but never pledged her loyalty to any one member, perhaps in memory of Queen Mikoto. Her infectious laugh was often heard echoing from the castle walls. ; Orochi and Corrin (Birthright) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise king of Valla. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later, he served as chief of his village. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Orochi, vanished at the same time. Her last reading was that the world had a bright future. ; Orochi and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Orochi, also vanished at the same time. Her last reading was that the world had a bright future. ; Orochi and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Takumi : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Orochi is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Orochi's name most likely comes from Yamata no Orochi, the mythical eight headed snake in Japanese mythology. It also means "Large Snake". Trivia * Orochi placed 35th popular female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. * She shares her English voice actress, Paula Tiso, with Camilla in Fates. Gallery OrochiConcept.jpg|Concept art of Orochi File:Yoko Maturica Orochi1.jpg|Artwork of Orochi for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. File:Yoko Maturica Orochi2.jpg|Artwork of Orochi for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. Orochi HN - Yuri Maturica.png|Artwork of Orochi for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. File:Orochi Cipher.png|Orochi as a Diviner in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Orochi.jpg|Orochi as a Onmyoji in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-075N.png File:Orochi confession.jpg|Orochi's confession scene. File:Orochi portrait.png|Orochi's portrait. File:Orochiavatar.png|Orochi's official Twitter icon. File:FE14 Diviner (Orochi).jpg|Orochi's battle model as a Diviner. File:FE14 Onmyoji (Orochi).jpg|Orochi's battle model as a Onmyoji. File:FE14 Basara (Orochi).jpg|Orochi's battle model as a Basara. File:Orochi-0.png|Orochi's Private Quarters model. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters